The present invention pertains to monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) switches and more particularly to single fault/tolerant MMIC switches employing gallium arsenide field effect transistors (FETs) as switching elements.
Electronic systems which are put into space or placed in remotely located conditions are difficult to maintain. Due to the complexity and interdependence of such systems on various subsystems, a single electronic component failure may cause a system to malfunction and therefore be unserviceable.
Therefore, systems in space or remotely located places require high reliability in order to maintain a functional system. One solution to this problem is to provide additional circuitry for the detection of a failure. This additional circuitry detects a failure and enables a backup or secondary unit to become operational in place of the original unit. Such circuits do provide higher reliability than a single circuit, however, an additional cost is incurred for the circuitry to detect the failure and to perform a switchover between the original and backup units.
Electronic systems regular utilize field effect transistors (FETs). These field effect transistors operate as switches within the electronic system. These FET switches are subject to failure as are other components of an electronic system. Applying the above-mentioned arrangement of detecting the failure of a FET and enabling a secondary FET to functionally perform in place of the original FET is a cumbersome and expensive system.
A FET is an active component. A failure of an active component in an electronic system may cause a catastrophic failure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an autonomous, single fault/tolerant MMIC switch utilizing gallium arsenide field effect transistors.